Time and Time again
by WesJenlove
Summary: ...complete...Jen comes back after the battle and finds an old man when he dies she will go back in time to be with the one she loves. And when she comes back who wants her dead and who will do anything to get her back? Read to find out!
1. Old man

_**Note: I have not seen much Light Speed rescue so if I get things wrong well that's the reason.**_

Jen sat at a table only a few hours ago she had been saying good-bye to Wes

_"I should have told you a long time ago…I love you Wes" Jen had said _

_"I love you to Jen" Wes had replied they hugged and Jen walked to the ship never to see him again._

A tear ran down her cheek. Katie came into the room she was sitting in and hugged her.

"How you doing?" she asked

Jen looked at her "I'm fine" she wiped away the tear "Nothing is wrong I'm just fine" she got up and walked over to the window and looked out the window. She decided to go for a walk and headed out.

While she was out on her little walk she saw a TV saying:

** OLDEST MAN ALIVE**

Jen walked into the hospital she went to the front desk. Then the lady at the desk said something that made her heart skip a beat "Mr. Wes Collins" she leaned against the wall all the color from her face drained. One of the nurses came up to her

"Miss are you alright?" she asked

Jen looked at her "Ya I'm uh fine…can I meet him?" she asked

The nurse looked at her then sighed, "Ya sure he needs a few people to talk to him"

Jen followed the nurse over to the man. When she got there her hand flew over her moth he still looked like Wes but much older. He didn't look like he was even there he just stared out in front of him as if no one was even around him.

Her eyes started to build up with tears she put her hand on his as soon as she did he closed his eyes as if remembering something. She heard the nurse gasp Jen took her hand away and turned to the nurse

"What?" she asked

The nurse looked at her "His brain activity just went up…When you touched him he responded.

Jen turned back to Wes "Wes?"

Wes moved his fingers the nurse had her hand over her mouth "He hasn't shown awareness in many years"

Jen smiled "Can we have time alone?" she asked

The nurse nodded and walked out of the room.

Jen sat down in a chair next to the bed "I just got back" she said holding his hand tight she smiled

Wes moved his head "I've been waiting" he said in a horse whisper

"Wes its only been a few hours and I miss you already" Jen said a tear going down her cheek.

He smiled and coughed "It's been 999 years Jen now that I've seen you I can finally rest in peace. You have kept me alive all these years Jen I needed to see you one last time."

Jen frowned " Are you saying as soon as I find you again your just going to die?"

Wes laughed but then started to cough "Your still the same Jen that left so many years ago…and you still look the same"

"Wes I was just with you I just got back I haven't changed" Jen said

They talked for a few hours then Wes smiled. "Jen I love you and you will always know it won't you?"

Jen smiled "Yes Wes I know I and I will always love you"

The nurse came in to check up on Wes "Mr. Collins how do you like your visitor?" she asked

Wes smiled at Jen "I love her"

The nurse smiled "I'm sure you do"

Jen kissed him on the cheek "I've missed you so much"

Wes smiled "Jen…" he closed his eyes for a second

Jen looked at him "Yes?"

"Goodbye" Wes said he put his hand to her cheek "I love you" then his limp hand fell to the bed Jen started to cry

"No Wes please no!" Jen yelled to him Doctors and nurses rushed in pushing her away.

"Time of death 8:15pm" The doctor said looking at the clock

Jen leaned against the wall and cried.

**_Please Review I love getting them but please NO flamers if you don't like it just don't read it!_**


	2. back in time

Note: please Review

Its been five years since Jen saw Wes in the hospital and him die. Now it was the same day that he had died only three years later the anniversary of his death. She sat in the park replaying their last hours together she sighed then it hit her she had to go back to 2001… but it wouldn't be 2001 it would be 2006. She stood up and ran to find Katie Trip and Lucas.

She found Katie "Come with me" Jen told her

Katie laughed "Where?"

"To 2006…to see Wes" Jen said looking at her

"Jen we can't" Katie said with a frown

"Katie please I love him," Jen said looking at Katie

Katie sighed "Alright I'll get the boys"

A bit later they were all in the time ship ready to leave. Captain Logan tried to stop them but they didn't listen. They were finally on their way.

Once they landed Jen got out of the ship and looked around the beach there was snow they came during winter and they weren't dressed for the cold she was warring her black skirt and pink shirt with the black jacket. She looked around then all of them headed for the clock tower.

None of it had changed Jen sat down and looked at pictures of her Wes all of them she smiled looking at the m all

Trip hugged him self "I don't think we are dressed for this Jen"

Jen smiled "We'll get some cloths soon" then she got up and walked out she had to find Wes.

As she was walking she saw a couple having a snowball fight she smiled watching them. Then they kissed she walked a bit closer to them. But then she saw their faces it was Wes and some girl. She frowned she hugged herself now the cold was getting to her. Wes and the girl were at the bottom of the little hill Jen was standing on.

Wes looked up and saw Jen "Jen?" he whispered but Jen turned around and started to walk away "WAIT JEN!" Wes yelled the girl he had been kissing looked at him

"Who's that?" she asked

Wes didn't answer that Alyssa I'll talk to you later" he told her then chased after Jen

Jen still walked there was a crowed she thought maybe she could disappear, but it didn't work Wes caught up to her.

"Jen is it really you?" he asked with a big smile

She looked at him "Ya…its really me"

"Why…I mean here…I mean why are you here?" Wes asked

"No reason just uhhh…. Trip missed you and Eric" Jen said looking at him

"Well I guess he would miss us…how bout you?" he asked

"Miss you why?" Jen asked "I just came along to keep an eye on Trip"

"Jen before you left" Wes started

"Never mind about that" Jen said with a smile but inside she was crying she had come back to see Wes with another girl. "Is that you girl friend?" Jen asked

"No my fiancé" Wes said looking down

This hit Jen like a ton of bricks "Fiancé?"

Wes smiled "Ya she's uhhh great"

"Well I'm happy for you two" Jen said with a smile "You should get back to her"

"Oh Ya I should" Wes said looking down "It was nice seeing you again Jen"

"Ya last time I saw you…you were all wrinkly" Jen said and walked away

Wes stopped for a second "wrinkly?" he asked him self but then shrugged it off.

Once back at the clock tower Jen sat down Katie saw she didn't look so good

"Jen now what's wrong?" She asked

"Umm Wes had a fiancé" She said looking up at Katie

"Oh Jen I'm so sorry" Katie patter Jen's back

"So am I" Jen said looking at the ground.


	3. wedding details

Jen woke up and looked around she smiled looking around the clock tower then she saw some one in the doorway it was Wes.

"Every one is already shopping for more cloths you've been asleep" Wes said with a smile

"Ya well I wanted to sleep" Jen said with a yawn

Wes walked over and sat on the bed looking at Jen he looked like something was bothering him.

"What's wrong?" Jen asked him

"Did you mean what you said? Six years ago?" Wes asked looking at her

Jen looked down for a moment then sighed she thought Wes and his fiancé would be happy together she didn't want Wes to rethink the wedding "No…I just got caught up in the moment" Jen said it took a lot out of her to say that.

"Oh" Wes said looking at his hands he got up and started to walk out "This might be short notice but I want you guys to come to the wedding its in three days"

Jen looked down "I don't think I can make it" Jen said she saw the disappointment on Wes's face "But I will tell the others they can probably come"

Wes nodded and walked out.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wes walked down the sidewalk just then Alyssa came up

"So you excited?" she asked

"Ya very" Wes said looking at her

"I'm so happy I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you…you're the only man I will ever love" Alyssa said looking at him and holding on to his arm

Wes didn't say anything Alyssa stopped causing him to stop

"Well?" she asked

"Well what?" Wes asked

"Aren't you going to tell me you love me and I'm the only girl for you?" Alyssa asked

"Oh ya sure" Wes said and started walking again

Alyssa frowned but continued to walk with him.

Wes saw Trip Katie and Lucas he smiled. Trip waved to him and came running over

"Wes!" he said with a big smile

"Hay Trip how's it been?" Wes said as Trip hugged him

"Good…no great" Trip said with a smile

Alyssa looked at Trip "What wrong with your head?" she asked looking at his Gem

Wes frowned at Alyssa "Alyssa this is my friend Trip don't go making fun of his head no matter how funny it looks" he said to Alyssa then smiled at Trip

"Thanks Wes Thanks" Trip said looking at him Katie and Lucas came over to them.

Katie gave him one of her hugs

Wes looked at her "I actually miss those hugs"

Katie smiled "So this is you fiancé" she said looking at Alyssa she was no Jen.

Wes looked at her "Oh yes this is Alyssa"

Alyssa half smiled at them they were 'below' her 'class' "These people are your friends?" Alyssa asked with a smug look on her face

"Ya…is there something wrong with them?" Wes asked

"Wes look at them they aren't our class they look poor" Alyssa complained

"You know we can hear everything you are saying" Trip asked

Alyssa rolled her eyes at him

"I don't care if they aren't our 'class" he said looking at Alyssa "They are my friends…my good friends" Wes said looking at her

"Well when you are done with your friends come and find me I don't want to be seen with them." Alyssa said as she walked away

"Nice girl you got there" Trip said sarcastically

"Ya well she's better once you get to know her" Wes said, "I'm sorry for what she said"

They all nodded

"What about Jen?" Katie asked

"What about her?" Wes asked

"Why do you choose that?" she said looking at Alyssa who was yelling at some little kid for hitting into her

"Why would I choose Jen" Wes asked "She told my what she said the day you all left she didn't mean it"

Katie looked at him "If you must know none of us were going to come back ever but Jen came to me and said she wanted to go back I said no but then she told me something that changed my mind" Katie said looking at him

"What did she say?" Wes asked

"She said she had to see you again…Wes she told me she loved you" Katie said looking at him.

Wes looked at Katie then to Alyssa who was still yelling at the kid now making it cry. Jen would never do that.


	4. Guy

Wes saw Alyssa go inside some shoe store, which meant she'd be in there for a while. He wanted to go talk to Jen. "Umm guys I'm going to go for a little walk if Alyssa ask for me tell her I'll be back soon" Wes said looking at the three

They all nodded and went inside the store Katie wanted to get some shoes Lucas and Trip stood there holding box after box.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Wes got to the clock tower but Jen wasn't there so he decided to head back, But on his way back he passed the park he saw Jen and smiled she was sitting at a table, he started to walk towards her but then a guy came up and gave her some hot coco.

Jen smiled at him then the guy said something but Wes couldn't make out what he was saying but it must have been funny because Jen was laughing. The two stood up and started to walk down the path first just side by side but then the guy reached out and took her hand. There they were walking hand and hand. Then the guy took his jacket and put it on her shoulders.

Wes backed up and walked back to the store Alyssa was in Trip and Katie came over to him Lucas was talking the shoe clerk flirting.

"So how'd it go?" she asked

Wes shook his head "She was with someone"

"What?" Katie asked "Like a man some one?"

Wes nodded "Ya a man some one"

"Oh Wes if I'd known I wouldn't have told you to go talk to her" Katie said

"No its fine she's got some one and so do I" Wes said with a half smile. He walked away and went to Alyssa and kissed her on the cheek.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jen smiled at the guy "Thanks for the Coco"

"You seemed cold," he said still holding her hand

"Jason right?" Jen asked

"Ya" Jason said with a smile "Where do you live…can I walk you home?"

"Sure…I live in the clock tower with my friends…if they are there maybe I'll let you meet them" Jen said looking at him and smiling.

"You live in the clock tower?" Jason asked

"Ya…why is that bad?" she asked

"No its just not a normal place to live" Jason said with a smile

"Well I'm not you average person" Jen said they started to walk back to the clock tower.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

By now Trip Katie and Lucas were back, Jen came up the stairs with Jason behind her as soon as she walked through the doorway Katie came over to her

"Why were you with a guy…Wes came looking for you?" She told Jen "I told him that you loved him"

"What? Why would you do that?" Jen asked with a frown, Katie hadn't seen Jason in the doorway "Not now Katie I have a guest"

Katie looked up and saw a guy…a pretty cut guy in the doorway "Oh uhhh sorry"

"We WILL talk later" Jen said looking at Katie

"Oh ya sure" Katie said walking back over to Trip and Lucas

"Who's Wes?" Jason asked

"No one…" Jen said "Well lets introduce you to every one…this is Lucas Trip and Katie…Oh and you can't forget Circuit" she said looking at the little robot

"Your friend is a robot?" Jason asked

"Ya Trip built him" Jen said putting her head on Circuit's head

"Nice to meet you all especially you Circuit" He said with a smile

**_Please Review. Ya I know none of you like Alyssa but hay have to add in some flavor lol_**


	5. Wakeing up

Wes looked over at Alyssa sleeping next to him replaying the moment he saw Jen with that guy. He sighed thinking about it.

Alyssa looked over at him "Hay baby what are you thinking about?" she asked sitting up

"Nothing" Wes said laying down turrning around form Alyssa and looked out the window

"Come on baby" she said kissing his neck

"Not now Alyssa" Wes said

Alyssa frowned and laied back "You haven't wanted to do anything since your 'friends' came here I wish they would just go back where they came form"

Wes turrned and looked at her "Just because they aren't like us doesn't mean they are bad people"

"Well the one with the green hair looks wierd" Alyssa said looking at Wes

Wes rolled his eyes and stood up took a pillow and a blanket and went down stairs

"Wes! What did I say?" Alyssa asked as he walked out but he didn't answer

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jen woke up the next morning she was very suprised to see Jason laying next to her Trip and Katie were looking at her and Jason whos arms were around her. Trip and Katie were both laughing at her Lucas was still asleep.

She stood up and was kinda embaresed "Umm Jasson" she said shaking him awake

He jumped awake "Oh Jen I...fell alseep"

Jen smiled "Ya...ummm..."

Jason stood up "Well uhhh bye...mabye we can go out again" he said walking out

Jen smiled "ya...bye"

Once he was gone "I'm not going out with him again"

Katie looked at her "Why?"

"He was no Wes" Jen said "I tried to get Wes off my mind but it didn't work" Jen said looking at her friend

Katir sat next to her "Why don't you go tell him?" she asked

"Because...he is going to get married" Jen said "And I don't want to mess that up"

Katie looked at her "Alyssa is the wrong girl for Wes"

Trip looked up " SHe made a kid cry because it bumped into her and she said we looked 'dirty' and 'poor' "

Jen looked up "Mabye we should just go back"

Katie looked at her then sighed "if thats what you want"


	6. Love

Trip looked at Jen "Jen I don't want to go back"

Lucas looked at her "I don't want to either I mean...I like it here"

Kaite looked at the guys "Come on guys we can't just...Jen I want to stay also"

Jen looked at them "Then I'll go back alone"

Katie looked at her "After the wedding we will all go back

Lucas and Trip both sighed and nodded

Jen got up "I think I want to go for a little walk in the park" she walked out the door and headed for the park.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wes got up early before Alyssa got up so he could sneek out of the house. Then he went for a little walk he began to think about things now. He thought he was happy with Alyssa until Jen showed up...but now he was rethinking everything he sighed his father thought him and Alyssa were a great couple he had set them up on their first date she was rich and so was he his father was very happy when Wes told him that Alyssa and him were getting married. He looked around and went to the park.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jen sat down on a bench in the park and sighed she really wanted to be with Wes she sighed looking around.

Wes saw Jen sitting on the bench he walked over "Jen"

Jen had been crying "Wes?"

He sat next to her "I've missed you"

"Ya" Jen said not believing him

"Jen I did miss you" Wes said putting his hand on her cheek and turrning her face to his

"If you missed me so much why are you getting married?" Jen asked a tear going down her cheek

"I didn't think you where ever comming back...its been what five or six years" Wes asked

Jen looked at him "The day I got here was the anneversry of your death...I couldn't stand another year of that day...You stayed alive all those years..." she said and paused for a second "The day I got back to 3001 I went for a walk and in the hospital was the oldest man alive I went to see him...it was you...you said you waited all those years just to see me again"

Wes looked at her "Jen...I..."

"I came back to see you i shouldn't of I..." she gasped for a bit of air she was starting to cry all over again "I should have known you would have...I shouldn't" she was intrupted by the feeling of Wes's lips on hers she closed her eyes and kissed him back.

Wes could feel her mosit lips on his her lips were still salty from all her tears. "Jen I love you" Wes said looking at her once they ended their kiss

"I love you too Wes" Jen said looking at him.

**Note:**

Ok I made a RPG power ranger wersite its not done yet but the first 4 people will become like admin people to help me keep it going its a role playing website.

http/ jentimeforce .proboards85 .com/index.cgi

(Remove the spaces)


	7. Thoughts

Jen looked at Wes and looked at the ground "Wes…you have Alyssa…your getting married in two days"

Wes looked at her "I know"

"I'll come to the wedding…I mean if Trip Katie and Lucas go I guess I should go" Jen said and looked at him

"What about that guy? The one I saw you with yesterday" Wes said looking at her

Jen remembered Jason "Oh Ya him"

Wes smiled "Why don't you bring him?"

Jen shook her head "he was more of a friend"

Wes smiled so I guess I'll see you later" he got up and walked off

"Ya" Jen watched him go and sighed why did she just say she would go to the wedding

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

When Wes got home Alyssa was sitting on the couch "Where were you?" she asked

"Just went to the park," Wes said

"I followed you" Alyssa said, "You were kissing that guy"

"Alyssa look I'm sorry she was an old friend" Wes said looking at her

"So you tong all your old friends?" Alyssa asked sarcastically

"Alyssa don't be like that," Wes said

"Wes I saw you kissing another women" Alyssa said looking at him

"Look I apologized if it bothers you so much maybe we shouldn't get married," Wes said looking at her

"No…baby it was just a little thing I love you and you love me," Alyssa said putting her hands on his chest and kissing him "Now who is the better kisser?" she asked with a smile

Wes sighed "Her" then went to his room

She frowned "humph"

**((I know this chapter is real short I just couldn't think of anything but the next chapter should be REALLY REALLY long) **


	8. What happend?

The wedding Day:

Trip Lucas and Katie were ready for the wedding Jen sighed as she brushed her hair wondring why she had told Wes she'd come it was a dumb idea.

Katie sighed looking at Jen "I feel so bad for her"

Jen looked at her relfection then sighed "Ok guys I'm ready"

Trip looked at Jen "Wes had a car comming to pick us up"

"Go ahead I'll catch up" Jen said picking up a brush and brushing he hair.

Katie looked at her "Are you sure Jen?"

"Ya...I don't want to hold you up" Jen said still brushing her hair

"Ok...lets go guys" Katie Lucas and Trip went into the car.

After a while she headed for the wedding place

------------------

As the three sat in the back of the room Wes smiled and walked over to them.

"Thanks for comming" Wes said with a huge smile

Katie smiled

"Jen said shes was comming" Wes said looking around for her he looked to the door and saw her. She looked so beautiful in her pink dress he hair 'she must have grown her hair' Wes thought to himself because her hair was long and it went down her back. He smiled he shook his head and looked back at Katie

Jen saw Wes looking at her she half smiled then walked over to them she sat diwn next to Lucas in the inside. Katie was sitting in the asile seat Trip was next to her and Lucas was next to HIm and Jen sat down all the way in.

"Well I better get to the front of the room" Wes said walking to the front still happy from seeing Jen.

Lucas looked at Jen "You gunna be ok?" he asked

She smiled "ya of course" she tucked a pice of hair behind her ear.

just then the music began the brides mades and the flower girls came out, after a bit the music picked up a bit and got louder Alyssa started to walk down the isle. Jen looked at her she looked beautiful in her wedding dress it was a strapless her blond hair up in a tight bun.Alyssa made it up to the front of the room.

------

They stared their vows Alyssa smiled at Wes "I promise to love you...never betray you...you are the one for me the one I love. I love you Wes with all my heart and I never want to let you go" Alyssa said looking at Wes

Jen closed her eyes as Wes started to resite his vows she leaned over to Lucas "I have to go...I can't take it"

Lucas nodded. Jen stood up carefully makeing her way to the isle trying nit to step on Trip's feet with her heals on.

Wes looked over at them he saw Jen leaveing through the door his smile turrned into a frown. He continued what he was saying "You are the one-" He stoped and thought for a second

Alyssa looked at him "Wes whats wrong?" she whispered/hissed at him

"Alyssa...I...I...I can't I don't love you" Wes said to her

"Wes honey your only confused...I love you and nothing will get in my way of that" Alyssa said looking at him she put her hand on his cheek

He put his hand on her hand and lowered it he shook his head "No Alyssa I can't marry you I'm in love with someone eles" Wes could hear some gaspes commpig from the people watching all this happen.

Alyssa took a breath and frowned she slapped Wes very hard leaving a red mark

he rubbed the spot where she had hit him. Then he turrned around and walked down the isle and out the door.

Katie Trip and Lucas looked at each other is disbelife.

-----------

Wes went to he clock tower he ran inside "JEN!" he yelled as he looked around "Jen?" she wasn't there he saw her stuff was missing his eyes opeaned wide "the beach!" he took off running to the beach.

-----

Jen got out of the ship for one last look around the wind blew her pink dress and her hair back she was still waring her heels makeing it hard to walk in the sand she sighed a tear going down her face. She hadn't thought Wes would have found some one else in the time she had been gone.

Wes came on to the beach breathing hevialy as Jen was just starting to move to go back into the ship "JEN!" he yelled takeing a few steps foward

She turrned around "Wes?" she almost whispered not beliving what she was seeing. They both started to run to each other

Wes took her up in his arms and swung her in a circle they kissed. "I couldn't marry her Jen...I love you to much"

Jen smiled "Wes I love you to" she kissed him again.

Wes smiled feeling her kiss then her heared a _BANG_ he thought it was nothing until he felt Jen go limp in his arms e looked at his hands that where on her back they were full of blood...Jen's blood.

**Haha great place to leave you off ah? Well Review I love getting them!**


	9. Why Shoot Jen?

Wes kneeled on the ground Jen in his arms "Jen…Jen can you hear me? Jen!"

Jen opened her eyes slowly then with a hoarse whisper he heard her say "Wes…"

He looked up and saw a dark figure standing behind a near by rock it had a gun.

Katie Trip and Lucas came running they were all still warring their nice cloths from the wedding. Katie gasped when she saw Jen laying on the ground and the teary eyed Wes.

Just then a time ship appeared and Alex got out he went straight to the rock to the guy behind it who couldn't believe when he just saw.

He punched the guy knocking him out. Then he went over to Wes and Jen "I was to late…just to late" he said kneeling down and stroking Jen's hair

Wes looked at him "No! You were not to late she is going to live!" Wes picked her up and brought her to a hospital leaving they guy who had shot her with Katie Trip an Lucas they would know what to do with him.

---------

At the hospital: 

Wes brought Jen into the hospital right away the nurses and doctors took her to a room leaving Wes standing there in the middle of the room he tried to follow but one of the nurses stopped him.

"Not unless you are family," the nurse said

"She doesn't have a family," Wes said looking at the nurse

"I am sorry sir if you not family please take a seat" she said then following the other nurses into the room.

Wes sat down in a chair he still had blood all over his hands.

-----

The guy who shot Jen was sitting in a chair

"Why did you shoot her?" Katie demanded

"Some one paid me to," He said

"Who?" she asked

"I don't know I don't ask questions," he said looking away

Katie picked him up from the collar of his shirt "Who hired you?" she asked through her teeth

His eyes opened wide " A couple they said something about her ruining their daughter's life"

Katie lowered him "What?"

---

After a few hours a nurse came out Wes stood up

"How is she?" he asked

"She lost a lot of blood…but she should be alright" the nurse said with a smile

Wes smiled "When can I see her?"

"Right away if you would like" she said showing him into a room

He saw Jen laying on the bed she was starting to wake up he rushed over to the bed "Jen"

She slowly turned her head "I feel so silly Wes" she said

He sat down on a chair and put his hand on hers "You worried me Jen"

"What happened?" she asked

"You were shot" Wes said

"No with your wedding" Jen said looking at him

"I realized that Alyssa wasn't the one for me I love you Jen" Wes said he got up and kissed her

She smiled "I love you to"

---

_**REVIEW!**_


	10. Jason

**I'm so sorry I wasn't posting new chapters I had to go away for a week but I'm back now.**

Jen sat on her bed in the clocktower she had a bangage under her shirt where she had been shot she had been trying to relax but things just kept going through her head. She had let her gaurd down she had let her self to be shot. It had been her falt and Wes thought it was his falt but it wasn't it was hers and she hated that he thought that.

Jason came upstairs and saw her sitting up he smiled and walked over to her he was dressed like Wes Alex had payed him to get Jen back "You should be resting"

She looked at him "I know...but...its not your falt you know that right?" she asked

"Lets not talk about that now" he put his hand on her cheek he put his lips to hers and kissed her he slowly laied her back on the bed she moved on top of him. As Jen kissed him and started to take off his shirt he pressed a switch on his shoulder causing him to look like Jason again she hadn't noticed. He took off her shirt and kept on kissing her.

Just then Wes came up to the clock tower when he saw the guy he had seen her with a few days ago. He had tears in his eyes Jen looked up and saw him

"Wes?" she asked she looked Jason "You...Wes" Jen was very confused

Wes shook his head and turrned around he walked out.

"Jason how could you..." Jen said to Jasomn

"I liked you" He said with a smile

"No I mean HOW" She got up and got her shirt on and headed out after Wes.

Wes had gotten pretty far _How could she after I left my wedding for her_

Just then Jen caught up to him her back hurt real bad from the running "Wes wait"

Wes kept walking

"Wes stop right now I need to talk to you" She had to stop her back hurt way to much she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "STOP!" she yelled to him he stoped and turrned to her

"How could you?" he asked

"I thought he was you" she said walking over to him

"He doesn't look like me much now does he?" Wes asked looking at her

"He had something that made him look like you...Wes I would never do that I love you and I never want to be apart from you again" she told him

He walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders "Then marry me"

"What?" Jen asked suprised

"Jen Scotts will you marry me?" he asked looking into hers eyes.

**humm I wrote this chapter a while ago and its on my lab top and Ican't get it to my other Computer and the labtop won't get internet service so sorry bought that Nikki**


	11. Rings

Just so you know Jason is my character not Jason form MMPR

Jen's eyes were opened wide "Marry you?" she asked

"Yes marry me please say yes" Wes said looking at her

She smiled "Yes Wes I'll marry you"

Wes smiled and kissed her

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Alex was standing in an ally Jason came up behind him Alex turned around "Did it work"

"She went after him…I don't know what happened after that," Jason told him

"You didn't go after her?" he asked

"No you didn't pay me to," Jason said walking away

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jen and Wes came back to the clock tower he frowned when he saw Jen was hurting he helped her over to her bed. "You shouldn't have ran after me you still haven't gotten all of your strength back."

"Ya I know" Jen said sitting down

"Tomorrow we can go look at rings," Wes said kissing her on top of her head

"Ok…lets wait to tell everyone," Jen told him

"Ok" Wes lied down next to her and soon they were asleep.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The next morning they both headed out early before Katie Lucas and Trip and went to look at rings.

"I like this one" Jen said pointing to one of the rings

Wes looked at it "I can't even see a diamond…this one" he pulled her over to another ring the diamond was huge

"No that's to expensive" Jen told Wes

Wes looked at her "I'm rich I can pay for it"

"Its to big I wouldn't be able to fight" Jen said

She pulled Wes over to another ring there was a diamond and it wasn't to big and wasn't to small it was just right "This one"

"Its perfect…we'll take it" Wes said looking up at the clerk.

What they didn't know was that some one was watching them from outside.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Wes and Jen came back to the clock tower she was wearing the ring no one noticed it yet.

Katie Lucas and Trip were all getting ready for something

"Where are you going?" Jen asked

Katie looked up "Were going to try to talk to the guy who…well…Ummm"

"Shot me?" Jen asked

"Well yes…I think we can get through to him today" Katie said walking out followed by Trip and Lucas.

"But wait I want to tell you…" she stopped when she realized they were gone

"What should we do now?" she asked Wes

"I have a few ideas" Wes said with a smile and started to kiss her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jail:

"Let me run this by you again…WHO hired YOU?" Katie asked

The man looked at her "Fine…it was some couple they said that she ruined their daughter's life and they wanted her dead so I did what I was told if that guy didn't come and hit me in the back of my head I'd be in Mexico by now"

Katie smiled "Now that wasn't so hard now was it?" she asked

He looked at the table not saying anything.

00000000000000000000000

"Who do you think it could be who hired him?" Trip asked who was in the next room

"Jen could have many enemies…who could she have ruined life?" Lucas said

Trip shook his head thinking then he stopped "Alyssa's parents"

"What?" Lucas asked

"Alyssa loved Wes and because of Jen he left her at the alter," Trip explained

"Your right…" Lucas said he looked at Eric "Think we may need to question them?"

"Defiantly" Eric said getting up going to get the man who Katie had just finished questioning.

**This story is getting close to an end but it will have a sequel at the end of it…I have a great plot for this story some of it might be really sad though.**

**I am also in the process of writing a different story Jen/Wes so be on your look out for that one (:) **


	12. Wedding

Wes and Jen turrned on the tv no one was back yet so they couldn't tell everyone the big news. Just then as Wes was about to change the chennal something caught her eye and she grabbed the remote out of his hands

"Hay!" Wes said looking at her with a smile but Jen still was looking at the tv she turrned up the volume

_Rob and Alice Young whos daughter Alyssa was about to marry Wesley Collins but left at her alter are missing, After police told them they were suspected for attempted murder of Jennifer Collins. On the scene Mike Parrsell _

_"Thank you Jeff...I am here on the scene with Eric Myers" Mike said the camra turrned to Eric who was rubbing the back of his head_

_"So what happend here Mr. Myers?" He asked_

_"They got away and thats all I'm going to say" Eric said heading over to his car._

_"Well you heard it from the horses mouth attempted murders on the loose...lets talk to Alyssa" Mike went over to Alyssa who was crying_

_"There there its ok to be upset if our parents are murders" Mike said to Alyssa_

_"No I'm not crying because of that I'm crying because they didn't finish the job...and because that was the nisest thing they have ever done for me" she cried some more_

_"Ok all you fokes heared it now back to you Jeff"_

_"Thank you milke in other news..."_

Wes had the controler back and turrned the volume down "Ummm...they always seemed so nice"

Jen was still looking at the screen then she turrned to Wes "I didn't realize she hated me so much I mean she wants me dead"

Just then she heared footsteps comming up stairs she turrned off the tv "Ok so lets not tell her" she heared Katie whisper to Lucas Eric and Trip. then they came into veiw

"Hi guys" Jen said with a smile getting up

"She knows something" Trip said a bit paranoyed

"What do you not want to tell her?...might it be that Alyssa's parents were the ones trying to kill me and now they are missing and Alyssa does want me dead?" Jen said looking at the four

"Umm how did you find that out?" Lucas asked

"The news" Jen answered sitting back down

"You said she didn't watch the news" Eric said looking at Katie

"She doesn't but I do and I was watching the news before we left it must hace still been at that channel" Katie said sitting next to Jen who was next to Wes

"Look I don't care" Jen said looking at Katie then to the others she pushed some of her hair out of her face

Something caught Katie's eye she jumped up and smiled "Oh OH OH" she yelled jumping up and down and smileing Eric Trip and Lucas looked at her they hadn't seen the ring

"umm Katie are you alright?" Trip asked

Katie looked at the three guys who were giveing her strange looks "Uhhu...Jen and Wes are engaged"

"No" Trip said going over and looking at Jen's hand Jen smiled

"Ya I wanted to tell you all before but all of you just rushed out" Jen said looking at them all

Eric smiled at Wes "You like getting engaged don't you"

"Hay Jen has been engaged just as many so were the same" Wes told Eric with a jokeing smile

"Ya well Alex hasn't tried to kill you know has he...I guess I pick better people" Jen smirked at Wes

Wes smiled "I can't wait untill we are married"

"Whens the wedding?" Katie asked

"1 week" Jen said

"1 week?" Katie asked

"Well most of the stuff is still set for Wes's other wedding and since he was going to get married at the mansion everything is still decorated." Jen said

"ok then I'm happy and I can't wait" Katie said with a smile

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**DAY OF THE WEDDING:**

Jen was a bunddle of nerves she had to tell Wes something before the wedding started something that could ruin everything, she only had 4 hours before the wedding to tell him but she kept loesing her cool, finally she was able to geet to Wes to tell him.

She walked into the room where Wes was getting ready a few people were around him includeing Eric Lucas and Trip who were all best mans (Wes couldn't dicide who to pick) and his father Eric saw Jen come in she had tears in her eyes Lucas saw her too

"Umm everyone who isn't Wes don't we have to go do something out of this room?" Lucas said signinling that they shoud leave Eric and Mr. Collins picked up on it bu Trip didn't

"No we have nothing to do" Trip said looking confused

"Yes we do" Eric and Lucas pushed him out Mr. Collins followed they closed the door behind them

"Its bad luck to see the bride before the wedding" he said with a smile then he noticed she was upset "Jen are you alright?" he asked

"Wes I..." She started

"Wes came over to her and put his hand on her cheek "What? You can tell me anything"

"I'm pregnant" Jen said

Out side Mr. Collins and Lucas had cups to the door so they could hear their eyes opeaned wide

"What? Whats happning what are they saying?" Eric asked

"Shhhhh" Lucas said he heared Wes start to talk

"Really?"

"Yes...and if you don't want to get married I will understand" Jen said

"What are you talking about?" Wes asked " I'm happy!"

"What!" Jen asked suprised

"Hay if your pregnant thats great we just started on our family early" he hugged her

Jen smiled and kissed him

Out side the door Eric pushed a bit so he could hear the door opeaned and the guys fell into the room

Jen and Wes looked at stood up so did the others "I'm going to be a grandfather?" said with a smile

"What?" Eric said no one had told him what was going on

""Jens..." Trip who also wasn't told looked at them

"Ya your going to be a grandfather" Jen said with a smile

"Call me dad" said

"Or we could call you Grandpappy" Wes said with a smile

"Oh don't go makeing me sound old"

Jen smiled "I have to go get ready and tell Katie"

**http/ youtube .com/profile?userWesJenlove**

**Check them out videos I made of Wes and Jen (remove the spaces)**


	13. The End last chapter

**11 months later:**

Jen held her baby in the nursary she was already two moths old she was very happy being a mother Wes was a great father. Alyssa's parents had still njot been found and now Alyssa was missing it kinda worred Jen but she didn't like to show it. Just then Wes came in and smiled

"She asleep?" Wes asked they had name Erica after Eric .

"ya" she put Erica in the crib that was pink, They both walked out and sat on the couch he kissed her

"We never did get our honeymoon did we?" Wes asked with a laugh

"No but once Erica get older we can go on one" she kissed him again.

--------

**4 months later:**

Jen laughed as Erica walked to her Wes smiled Erica did eveything she was very smart and was always talking.

"Mama" she said Jen picked her up and smiled.

Katie came up "So how are my favorite kid?"

"Aunt KAtie Aunt Katie" Erica said getting up and trying to run over to her but fell over Katie laughed and picked her up "This kid is very smart..."

Jen sat on the otherside of Wes and put her head on his shoulder and looked at their daughter and smiled she loved Erica and Wes she was happy everything worked out. Everything was in place everything was perfect to bad it couldn't last.

**THE END**

**This is a sample of the sequal:**

**Jen was home alone tonight her 2 year old daughter was sleeping in her room. Erica was a smart kid she was potty trained and already knew how to count to 10 and do a tiny bit of math, she remembered when she had first come back and seen Wes with Alyssa but now everything was great.**

**She was reading a book when she heared a loud noise and Erica started to cry she got up and headed to her room the room was dark but she saw Erica crying in her bed she started to walk over to her but then someone hit her in the back of her head she fell to the ground.**

**She opeaned her eyes and saw out the window it was light out she looked at the bed Erica was gone "ERICA?" Jen yelled. She looked all around the house but Erica was gone...her cell phone rang**

**"Hello?" **

**"Its me Wes I have bed news...Alyssa's parents have been spotted around here you and Erica stay inside I'm going to send a few silver gardians took keep an eye on you and her" then he realized Jen was crying "Jen whats wrong?"**

**"Erica is gone they took Erica" jen cried into the phone**


End file.
